


Mark Causes Trouble

by yutaseieki



Series: Haechan Causes Mischief [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Zombie Apocalypse, awkward kun, dont be put off by the major character death, fork fetish what was i THINKING, please i promise some of them survive, taeyong and kun give nct dream the talk, taeyong is... too excited to give the talk, yuta is invalid again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaseieki/pseuds/yutaseieki
Summary: this time, it's mark (and ten) causing the much more dangerous trouble :,)





	Mark Causes Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> i made this a series bc the tags are just too different to put it in with the first part  
> i am also planning a third and fourth part but i doubt yall are gonna want it after this m e s s  
> also yes this is literal trash compared to the og fic but i lost motivation and ideas halfway thru it so uh yeah

"Alright, kids, you know why you're here." Taeyong stared down the five youngest NCT members, and Kun stood behind him, an equally stern look on his face. 

"Cause we pushed Haechan off the roof?" Chenle asked, and Jisung turned away slightly.

"Well, yes! You killed him! There's going to be a court case, by the way, but that is  _not_ why we called you here." Taeyong said, and pushed Kun forwards.

"You take Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin. I'll, uh, give Chenle and Jisung 'the talk', if you know what I mean." He whispered to Kun, and Kun nodded. Taeyong took Chenle and Jisung by their hands, and led them into another room, a cleaning storage room if the buckets and bottles strewn across the floor were any indication. 

"Look, was what Haechan said true?" Taeyong asked, and Chenle turned a nasty shade of red mixed with purple, and Jisung nodded slowly.

"Well, it's already happened, but you two understand that what you did was technically illegal? Actually very illegal, considering it was you two who killed Haechan!" Jisung nodded more and patted Chenle's head softly.

"We're sorry! It won't happen again, we swear!" Chenle said, obviously very panicked at not only being caught having sex, but also committing murder. Jisung scoffed, and so did Taeyong.

"The murder won't be happening again, but... I know you're still going to go at it. I was your age once, you know? As much as I want to stop it, there's not really any point. So I'll just give you the talk!" Taeyong smiled, and Chenle and Jisung groaned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kun, what did you guys  _do_ after we left?" Jaemin asked, curious.

"Listen, I got told to give you guys the sex talk, not totally expose everyone who's  _legally allowed to be having sex._ Now be quiet, and I'll get it over with." Renjun and Jeno wheezed, and Jaemin just looked defeated.

"Um, so, uh, you're gonna need, a, uh, condom and... lube, and stuff, oh, god, why the hell am I here? Okay. Sorry. You're gonna need condoms and lube, so here," Kun handed each of the boys a small packet of condoms and bottle of lube each, "you take these and whenever you decide to, use them. I know, I know, you're technically still too young. But you've done it once, you're gonna do it again." Kun said, and nobody was free from the horrible awkwardness in the room, and Renjun spoke up.

"Who said we're gonna do it again?" Jeno and Jaemin turned to him, Kun staring off into the distance.

"Huh? Renjun, are you serious...?" Renjun nodded, and Jeno wasn't laughing anymore. 

"We don't have to, uh, fuck... I know you've both heard Haechan in the dorm bathrooms... Ugh, what I'm saying is we can just do it ourselves." Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin all looked to the ground, and Kun took this chance to run as far as he could from these three awkward boys.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so! Take these, you gotta remember that you should never have sex without protection and lube, otherwise, Chenle is gonna be sitting out on quite a few dances practices. Wait, who tops?" Taeyong cheerfully explained, Chenle smacked his head into a random bucket, and Jisung quietly pointed to himself.

"Gotcha. Now, you're both boys, and I'm sure at least one of you has decided to experiment with yourself, or maybe the other was just at a practice! Did you know that-" Taeyong was cut off by the door opening quickly, and Taeil burst inside. Chenle and Jisung sighed in relief, they really didn't wanna hear whatever Taeyong had to say.

"Uh, Taeyong, something's happened... Mark is kinda dead." Taeyong put his head in his hands.

"Did you have another orgy without me or something? How the FUCK did Mark die?" 

"Well, Mark was upset that Haechan died, so he begged Ten to kill him. Ten happily obliged, and now there's a dead Mark on the floor. Oh, also, Kun is nowhere to be seen." Taeyong fucking smacks his head into the shelves, hard, before leaving the room. 

"You two, stay there, don't... don't do weird shit." Taeil runs after Taeyong, and Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun run into the room and lock the door. 

"What's happening?" Jisung said, and Jeno explained to him that they heard low, scary groaning noises. Jaemin had apparently decided to sacrifice his own innocence to see if the legal members were having another 'party', but it turns out they weren't and Mark was dead. Oh, but he wasn't really dead, he was grabbing at Lucas and Johnny's legs as they tried to fight him off.

"What the  _fuck?_ " Taeyong asked, drawing Mark's attention to him. Mark looked horrific, and that was when Jaemin ran as fast and as queitly as he could, dragging everyone into the room and locking it.

"Hmmm. That doesn't sound good. Well, while we're here, why don't we have some fun?" Jisung winked and Chenle dragged out a large leather chair, snatching the lube and condoms from the 00' liners hands.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was a zombie. That was the only explanation for what this situation was. Ten had stabbed him with a fork in the heart, and Mark had instantly fallen to the ground, the rest of the members standing around him. Yuta apparently had a fork fetish, as he instantly got hard watching Ten shank Mark in the chest. Johnny freed himself from Mark's grip and sprinted, Ten quickly following him but getting lost on the way. Mark had clawed himself up Lucas' leg, and bit it hard.  Lucas screamed, and fell to the ground. Yuta's mouth fell open as he tip toed away from the scene, nobody really noticing him. Jaehyun sprinted in and took Taeyong away, running to the windowsill. 

"Taeyong, think you can make this jump?"

"Of course. Get me  _out_ of here!" Jaehyun and Taeyong jumped, somehow forgetting that Jaehyun's wrist was still broken from the night before. Jaehyun cradled Taeyong in his arms, and they managed to stick their landing, unlike poor Haechan. Screams could be heard from the window, and people's attention turned to the two men.

"We suggest you, uh, run?" Taeyong stood up and dragged Jaehyun over to the managements car, and Taeyong throws both of them inside, and Jaehyun starts to drive away.

"You think we're gonna see them again."

"The dreamies maybe, Kun, Yuta, Johnny and Ten maybe. Lucas is already... The others have no chance."

"Yeah... I hope we see some of them soon..." Jaehyun said as he sped along the road, Taeyong watching helicopters and cars speed back the way they came, probably to find out what happened.


End file.
